Marvel Team-Ups: The Animated Series
Marvel Team-Ups: The Animated Series is an American animated series based on the Marvel Comics comic book series of the same name, the series airs on Disney XD in TBD 2018. Premise ' '''Voice Cast ' 'Heroes ' 'Avengers ' * Steven Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by ) * Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by ) * Thor Odinson (Voiced by Cam Clarke) * Hulk (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) ** Dr. Bruce Banner (Voiced by Gabriel Mann) * Hank Pym/Ant-Man (I)/Giant-Man (I)/Yellowjacket (Voiced by ) * Janet van Dyne-Pym/Wasp (Voiced by ) * Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Voiced by ) * Natasha Ramonoff/Black Widow (Voiced by ) * T'Challa/Black Panther (Voiced by James C. Mathis III) * Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel (I) (Voiced by ) * Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel (I)/Captain Marvel (II) (Voiced by April Stewart) * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by ) * Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Voiced by ) * Vision (Voiced by Peter Jessop) * * * * * 'Fantastic Four ' * Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Cam Clarke) * Sue Storms-Richards/Invisible Woman (Voiced by ) * Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by Gregg Berger) * Johnny Storms/Human Torch (Voiced by ) ** H.E.R.B.I.E. (Voiced by ) * Franklin Richards (Voiced by ) * Valerie Richards (Voiced by ) 'X-Men ' * Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (Voiced by ) * Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by ) * Jean Grey/Marvel Girl/Phoenix (Voiced by ) * Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by ) * Warren Worthington III/Angel (Voiced by ) * Bobby Drake/Iceman (Voiced by ) * James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by ) * Ororo Munore/Storm (Voiced by ) * Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Voiced by ) * Kurt Wanger/Nightcrawler (Voiced by ) * Sean Cassidy/Banshee (Voiced by ) * Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Voiced by ) * Remy LeBeru/Gambit (Voiced by ) * Anna Marie/Rouge (Voiced by ) * Shiro Yashida/Sunfire (Voiced by ) * Hisako Ichiki/Armor (Voiced by ) * Laura Kinney/X-23 (Voiced by ) 'Guardians of the Galaxy ' * Peter Quill/Star-Lord (Voiced by ) * Adam Warlock (Voiced by ) * Gamora (Voiced by ) * Groot (Voiced by ) * Rocket Raccoon (Voiced by ) * Mantis (Voiced by ) * Drax (Voiced by ) * Phyla-Vell/Quaser (Voiced by ) 'New Warriors ' * Dwayne Johnson/Night Thrasher (Voiced by ) * Sam Alexander/Nova (Voiced by ) * Namorita (Voiced by April Stewart) * Robbie Baldwin/Speedball (Voiced by ) * Vance Astrolik/Justice (Voiced by ) * Angelica Jones/Firestar (Voiced by ) 'S.H.I.E.L.D. ' * Nick Fury (Voiced by ) * Phil Coulson (Voiced by Clark Gregg) * Maria Hill (Voiced by ) * Daisy Johnson/Quake (Voiced by ) 'Defenders ' * Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange (Voiced by ) * Hulk (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) ** Dr. Bruce Banner (Voiced by Gabriel Mann) * Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer (Voiced by ) * Namor McKenzie/Namor (Voiced by ) 'Heroes for Hire ' * Luke Cage (Voiced by ) * Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Voiced by ) * Jessica Jones/Jewel (Voiced by ) * Misty Knight (Voiced by ) * Colleen Wing (Voiced by ) 'Power Pack ' * 'Inhumans ' * 'Thunderbolts ' * Citizen V (Voiced by ) * Melissa Gold/Songbird (Voiced by ) * Abner Jenkins/Mach-I (Voiced by ) * Erik Josten/Atlas (Voiced by ) * Paul Ebersol/Fixer (Voiced by ) * Karla Sofen/Meteorite (Voiced by ) 'Other Heroes ' * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by ) * Elektra Natchos/Elektra (Voiced by ) * Hercules (Voiced by ) * Marc Spector/Moon Knight (Voiced by ) * * * * * * * * * 'Villains ' 'Hydra ' * Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Voiced by ) * * * * 'A.I.M. ' * George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. (Voiced by ) * Scientist Supreme (Voiced by ) 'Sinister Six ' * 'Wrecking Crew ' * Dirk Grathwaite/Wrecker (Voiced by ) * Dr. Eliot Franklin/Thunderball (Voiced by ) * Brian Philip Calusky/Piledriver (Voiced by ) * Henry Camp/Bulldozer (Voiced by ) 'Brotherhood of Evil Mutants ' * 'Black Order ' * 'Serpent Society ' * 'Masters of Evil ' * Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo (Voiced by ) * Amora the Enchantress (Voiced by ) * Skurge the Executioner (Voiced by ) * Emil Blonsky/Abomination (Voiced by ) * Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo (Voiced by ) * David Cannon/Whirlwind (Voiced by ) * * * 'Frightful Four ' * 'Villains for Hire ' * 'Maggia ' * '''Intelligencia * Other Villains ''' * '''Natural/Allies * Episodes ' ''See List of Marvel Team-Ups: The Animated Series episodes '' '''Crew ' * Stan Lee - Co-Executive Producer * Greg Weisman - Supervising Director, Supervising Producer * Man of Action - Executive Producers, Writers * Jeph Loeb - Writer, Executive Producer * Noam Kaniel - Composer * Collette Sunderman - Casting & Voice Director * * * * * '''Trivia * While the show take elements from both the Earth-616 Marvel Team-Ups comics and the Ultimate Marvel Team-Ups, the series take elements from other Marvel-based TV shows, such as, The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes, The Avengers: United They Stand, Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Disney XD Category:Disney XD Shows Category:Disney XD Original Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Spy Category:Spider-Man Category:The Avengers Category:Fantastic Four Category:Hulk Category:Captain America Category:Captain Marvel Category:Iron Man Category:Thor Category:Ant-man Category:X-Men Category:Moon Knight Category:Deadpool Category:The Defenders Category:Nova Category:Black Widow Category:Hawkeye Category:Spider-Woman Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Ghost Rider Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Daredevil Category:The Punisher Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Thunderbolts